1. Field
The technology of the present application relates to modules associated with portable communication devices, and more specifically to monitoring and troubleshooting a module, such as a personal health module, associated with a portable communication device.
2. Background
Mobile computing devices are getting more capable with each new generation of technology. Mobile computing devices may generically be referred to as wireless devices, and include, for example, cellular telephones, wireless laptop computers, MP3 players (such as the IPOD®, by Apple, Inc.), electronic games, audio/video players, navigation devices (such as satellite position systems like the global positioning system), and the like. Moreover, as mobile devices become more and more ubiquitous in society, the distinctions and differences between various mobile computing devices are blurring. For example, many cellular telephones now contain capabilities for processing data typically associated with processing devices such as personal computers. Cellular telephones also double as digital cameras, video recorders and playback devices. Computers frequently contain voice communication capability and the like.
As wireless devices become more ubiquitous and robust, proper operation of the devices have become more critical to the user. Critical to the user may revolve around personal information, job information, or the like including, for example, medical information, navigational information, banking and financial information, and the like.
One useful way to increase the functionality of a wireless device is to provide a portable communication device portion that provides base functionality but can couple to one or more specialty modules, for example, a personal health, module. Thus, the wireless device will have multiple and increased functionality but the base device can remain constant. In other words, using specialty modules provide a mechanism to increase the functionality of the wireless device while leaving the base portable communication device relatively unchanged.
As the uses of wireless devices increase, the need to monitor, diagnose, and troubleshoot operation of the portable communication device and the specialty modules associated with the wireless device increases. Thus, there is a need for improvements relating to monitoring, diagnosing, and troubleshooting a wireless device including the portable communication device and one or more specialty modules.